Taru
Name: Taru Age: 19 Gender: Female Brood: Blue Nesting Site: Hilkaim Highlands Magic: 244 Date of Hatching: June 10th of Year 35 Arrival on Eltica: December of Year 50 Offspring: 0 Mate(s): N/A '''Clutchmates: '''Tatsu Physical Description Taru, like most of her brood, has a pretty lithe body. Though, unlike her brood, she doesn't have any protruding teeth. Her scales, which shine like a million gems, are the color of the vast sky. Her eyes, which are like sapphires dipped in the blue ocean, shine with a glow of ice in them. Though her main scale color is the sky blue, each of her legs have a medium long 'sock' like pattern that is a lighter shade of blue, like the color of ice. The 'socks' goes to about the middle of her legs. The underside of her neck and her belly have smoother scales then her back that are a snow white. They are not at tough as her other scales and could be penetrated more easily, making it a vulnerable spot she must keep an eye on. The sky blue of her body travels up her wing arms, though her wing membranes are the same icy blue as her lower legs. The spikes that run from the top of her head to the tip of her tail are of ivory color and are as sharp as any spear. Though her claws are a snow white like her underside. Now. There are a couple of unique things about this dragoness that is even rare to the draconic species. One of these unique things are her ears. They are about the size of a wolf's, though that is considered pretty small compared to her large body. With this unique attribute, she could hear things that most other dragons wouldn't be able to hear. The other unique attribute of her is her fur. It is snow white, like the scales of her underside and her claws. Her fur is mostly on her legs: on the haunches, wrists, ankles, and elbows. The ones on her elbows and haunches are more large and thick then the ones of her wrists and ankles which are skinnier, probably so it didn't hinder her while she walked. The last tuft of fur is on her tail. It is formed on both sides and are thick. Because of her fur, she is able to fly more gracefully and perform amazing acrobatics while in the air. As for her size, from nose tip to rump, she is 30 feet in length. And with the extra 25 feet of tail, she adds up to 55 feet all together. Her wings are about 70 feet from tip to tip when stretched all the way, helping her fly with such a large wingspan. She also has webbed feet, making swimming much easier for her than other dragons. Personality & Quirks Taru is a very kind one. Whenever she meets a new dragon, she is slightly cautious but once she knows that the dragon doesn't mean her any harm, she immediately smiles and talks to them. Even if they are of another brood, she will be anyone's friend, as long as they aren't mean to her. If they are, she will bite back, being almost equally mean to them or just ignoring them. It depends on the situation at hand and the type of dragon that insulted her. She is also a highly curious dragoness. One of the things she is curious about are the other broods powers. She always wondered what the other broods could do. But the one thing that highly interests her and she is really curious about are the small two-legged creatures called humans. Even though her Matriarch, Valdrovas, has told her to be careful around them, she can't help but be curious about them. It might even get her in trouble.. Additional Information She has a twin clutchmate named Tatsu. Being born from the same egg, they are both rather close and Tatsu had always taken care of her, being the larger and stronger of the two. She is also extremely agile in the air and has decent control over her magic, despite being so young. Although she is not one for shape shifting, unlike her brother who is quite an expert at changing his shape. Relations Contrun Being the first dragon the young blue had met on Eltica, Contrun holds a dear place in her heart for showing her around and being so kind to her after her long flight. Despite his calm and reserved personality, the two click well together, Taru always dragging him into small adventures to further explore the continent, learning more things about each other along the way. So far, each time something big happened to the young blue, Contrun was always the one she first went to, despite him being of a different brood. Growing ever closer to the Red over the years they stayed on the continent, Taru is quite find of him and planning on having him as a close friend for a long time. Tatsu Born from the same egg, Tatsu and Taru are even closer then clutchmates. Much like twins born from the same womb, the two hatchmates broke from the same egg, an occurrence that rarely happened in the draconic community. It is clear when the two stands next to each other that they are closely related, although Taru is smaller than her brother. Tatsu was always the one to be in charge of protecting and watching over his twin sister, taking up the responsibility of older brother despite hatching at the same time. He was the reason Taru was one of the first to flee and arrive on Eltica, although since then, she has not seen him since, believing him to be dead. Although she tries not to dwell on the thought and hopes that he will one day find her and they can have at least a part of her family back.